New and Improved
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: Owen is back home for the summer and helps Tristan bounce back from his recent breakup by encouraging him to get a makeover. Milligan brotherly bonding fluff with references to past seasons.


"But Ma, what can _I_ do?"

"He's your brother, Owen. I'm sure you can figure it out. He can't mope around forever. You remember high school break ups. Just have him do what you did to help you move on."

"Okay, okay, I'll try to get him to agree to some fresh air."

When Owen came home from his first year of college, he thought he'd just kick back at the pool or romp around with some of his friends. Dealing with teenage heartbreak was not on his list, but his mother was firm with her request.

"Tris? Buddy?" he called out, slowly turning the knob to his brother's room.

"What do you want?"

Tristan was lying flat down on his single bed with his arms dangling on the sides and with no desire to move from his spot.

"Let me take you out. A change of scenery will do you good."

Tristan was going to refuse, but then he remembered that this was the best offer that he'd received for a while. Still feuding with Maya. Still on terrible terms with Miles. And his only best friend is currently under house arrest and he won't see her until Monday at school.

"Fine."

Tristan probably wouldn't have said yes when he discovered what his brother had in mind.

"You brought me to the _gym_? Gross."

"Come on, buddy! Get the oxygen pumping through your blood! You'll feel new and improved! I'll get you acquainted with the bench press."

After stretching first, Tristan reluctantly followed his brother and listened to how this monstrosity of a machine was supposed to build up his muscles. Owen went to the cardio station for a run at the elliptical. Upon returning to the weights, he was floored to find Tristan lying stomach down on the bench press' platform with his arms hanging limply on the side.

"Tris! How are you supposed to find another guy if you're hanging around like a vegetable?"

"Me? Find another guy? So you can ask how a guy like that could end up with a guy like me yet again?"

Owen gulped. As brothers, they had normal relationship of tossing back and forth snide remarks, but that particular statement was below the belt.

"Listen, that was harsh. The truth is, you have lots to offer in a relationship. Trust me, the right guy will come."

"And what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"How about… some retail therapy?"

"Now you're speaking my language."

The Milligan brothers found themselves in the heart of downtown. Tristan was window shopping until he spotted an all too familiar face from across the street. Without thinking, he grabbed Owen by the collar and dragged him in the closest store.

"Damn it, Tris, what was that for?!"

"That was Miles! I can't let him see me!"

"Why not? You guys still go to the same school."

"Yeah, but I want to look different! I want a change! I want… ouu, pretty patterns…"

Owen looked around and for the first time he noticed that they were standing in a thrift shop. With dread, he watched his brother pick out one flashy shirt after the other.

"Um, dude? Isn't that just your usual look?"

Tristan paused and looked at his haul.

"You have a point. But these babies have my name written all over them!"

"Okay, but what if you paired them with…"

Owen took a quick look around and smiled when he saw a collection of denim vests.

"Try these."

Tristan never thought he'd see the day where he would be taking fashion advice from his brother, but he did have a point.

"This look is amazing. But how did you know?"

"You know that Teendr app?"

"I've heard of it."

"Well, guess who's back in my area?"

"Please tell me it's Anya. She was totally your OTL."

"Bingo. She agreed to meet with me and we've been hanging out ever since. I guess her fashion know-how is rubbing off on me."

They paid for the purchases and Tristan decided that he wanted to hit the hair salon next.

"Good idea", commented Owen. "It's about time you start looking like a member of the family again rather than a peroxide blond duckling."

"Ha, ha. All the more reason to keep it as it is."

They arrived to Salon Jie and luckily Tristan's favourite hairdresser had an opening.

"Tristan, baby, your hair is _fried_. Have you been keeping up with the conditioning protein treatments on top of the bleach like we talked about?"

"Um, no? I guess slapping on the bleach and sitting under the dryer doesn't have the same effect. Sorry, I've been distracted."

The hairstylist tsked disapprovingly.

"It's time for a change. Have you ever thought about a different colour?"

"Black," Tristan responded firmly.

"Bro! Think about what you're doing!" piped in Owen for the first time from the waiting area. "Do you really want to pull a Matllin?"

"What are you talking about? Maya never dyed her hair."

"No, but her sister did. Right after that guy Bianca dated dumped her after his party. It definitely sent a message to ward off guys. Is that the kind of vibe you want to send?

"Fine, you have a point. I'll go with brown."

"Good choice."

That Monday, Owen accompanied Tristan to school in order to look up Armstrong and check out if there were any leads for a summer job. They barely got through the doors before Owen stopped Tristan in his tracks.

"I'm actually going to see if Armstrong is at the gym first," he said. "I think you're due for a 'Manny Moment'. Live it up, little bro."

He gasped. Manny Santos and her blue thong was an iconic legend. Even if she did graduate years ago, everyone who was anyone knew the story and how it was the very epitome of what it meant to start fresh.

Tristan held his head high as he confidently strutted down the Degrassi hallway. He turned many heads and received a lot of great compliments. But the icing on the cake was when he noticed Miles' reaction from the edge of his peripheral vision and caught him staring with his mouth hanging open.

He couldn't wait to tell Owen.


End file.
